The present invention relates a fan and hood arrangement for use in a computer to dissipate heat from the CPU and, more particularly, to such a fan and hood arrangement, which enables the angular position of the hood to be conveniently adjusted relative to the fan to guide currents of air to the assigned area.
Conventionally, a heat sink is used with a fan to dissipate heat from the CPU of the motherboard in a computer. This arrangement is less effect. Because the fan causes currents of air toward the heat sink and the CPU, outside cooling air cannot be directly drawn into the inside of the computer to cool the CPU.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a fan and hood arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to one aspect of the present invention, the fan and hood arrangement comprises a mounting shell, which is fixedly fastened to the mainframe shell of the computer with screws, a fan mounted inside the mounting shell and adapted to draw outside cooling air into the inside of the computer mainframe shell, and a hood coupled to the mounting shell and adapted to guide cooling air to the heat sink and the CPU of the motherboard in the computer mainframe shell. According to another aspect of the present invention, the hood is coupled to the mounting shell by a slip joint, and a lock screw is used to fix the hood to the mounting shell in position.